


The Headdress

by orangetree



Category: south park phone destroyer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetree/pseuds/orangetree
Summary: He was scared, this was taking him away from everything he had ever known. He didn’t know Stan of Many Moons, he had never been off their land. He curled up in his bed, in his quiet chamber and wished for strength. Wished for bravery and that he would make a good partner to Stan.





	The Headdress

There had been a rift in the four factions for as long as Craig could remember. The cowboys lead by Eric Cartman, wanted the land the indigenous people resided on, lead by the fierce warrior, Stan of Many Moons. The incas, lead by Thomas Tucker did their best to stay out of the rift and the pirates, lead by the clever captain Wendy Testaburger tended to side with Stan’s side. But there had never been a time of peace and they had learned to live under that hardship. It was what it was, he knew it would never change.

Craig Tucker was blessed with a special power, he could shoot blue light lasers from his giant doe eyes and he could communicate with the guinea pigs they trained as warriors. He did his best to bring honour to his kingdom, he was clever and he was well read and a deal was struck between two kingdoms. A deal to join two of them in an alliance.

“If you allow my son, Stan of Many Moons to court your son in marriage, we will always make sure the cowboys leave you out of our conflicts and keep your land peaceful.” Pocahontas Randy offered Thomas Tucker. “We will protect your borders and Stan will do his best to make Craig happy.” He added. Thomas Tucker would agree to these terms and offered a dowry of a chest of Incan gold, three guinea warriors and that Craig could move onto their land, residing in Stan’s dwelling. 

“You are to be wed to Stan of Many Moons in three nights, we’ll dress you in the traditional wedding garments and the ceremonial headdress.” His mother was smoothing down his black hair. He was scared, this was taking him away from everything he had ever known. He didn’t know Stan of Many Moons, he had never been off their land. He curled up in his bed, in his quiet chamber and wished for strength. Wished for bravery and that he would make a good partner to Stan. What if he didn’t like him? Or didn’t know how to talk to him? What if his favourite guinea warriors didn’t take to Stan. 

“Im scared mom.” He looked up at her. ‘What if he doesn’t like me?” She chuckled and put her hands on his shoulders. He knew that wasn’t exactly what he was afraid of. What if he didn’t like him? What if he felt trapped and stifled and the light in him went out? That worried him more than anything else in this world.

“He’ll adore you, he’s a very lucky man.” She promised him. She left him to his own devices, to rest and contemplate what three nights will mean. Three nights of his freedom, three nights to go out on his own. He sneaked out of his room and grabbed his poncho and he walked through his kingdom after dark. He had three guinea pigs at his heels, watching over him, taking care of him. He heard a branch snap, he saw a flash of blue eyes over the wall.

“Who is there, reveal yourself.” He kept his voice steady, he wasn’t going to show fear. Slowly a figure stepped out into the light. He was tall and broad and had on the traditional fringed poncho of his own people. Stan of Many Moons would come here often to get a glimpse of the beautiful Craig Tucker. He had begged his father to make this marriage contract, to have a chance to make this boy happy. He came here almost every day to watch him train his guinea warriors, to watch him lay down in the meadow of wildflowers and clover to nap in the sun. He to gaze upon his lovely soft features all the time and find peace in this time of war.

“It's me, I mean, Im Stan.” He stepped towards him slowly, as if he wasn’t trying to spook him. He didn’t want to frighten his betrothed before they had a chance to even get to know each other. Craig stepped forward too, moving closer and closer until he was directly in front of Stan. They could really study each other for the first time since their arrangement was put forward. Craig was weighing what he saw with those dark eyes, big dark eyes Stan wanted to look into until the end of his days.

“Im Craig, it's nice to meet you.” He told him simply. He motioned for him to walk beside him and it was quiet. He liked quiet, he understood quiet. Stan liked noise and he liked knowing exactly what was coming. This was the unknown and the first time they had ever been in each other’s presence. He felt Craig’s soft little hand nudge his and he laced their fingers together as they walked around the Incan lands. He was going to be taking him from everything he had known and thrusting him into a whole new role. He was going to be leading the indigenous fraction alongside of him, he would have to fight in their war. He would teach him how to use his powers, how to pinpoint his accuracy. He would love him, take care of him. He would do anything to keep him happy. 

They sat in the meadow of wildflowers and clover and looked up at the stars. He found that was one of Craig’s favourite activities. Studying the stars, writing in his star journal. He could do that for him, he would give him the stars. He would give him anything he wanted, he would do anything for him. Craig turned to face him, he caught him staring and had this little smile playing on his face.

“You’re not what I thought you would be.” He admitted. “I thought you would be this smooth warrior, you seem like a normal kid like me.” He laid back in the soft clover and Stan laid next to him. “Are you nervous to get married?” Craig looked over at him and Stan felt his breath hitch in his throat. He was nervous. Not because he questioned this, he didn’t question anything about this, Criag was all he had wanted. But because it was new and unlike anything he had known. He was going to be someone’s husband. He had to take care of him, he would have to keep him happy. He wanted him to feel joy, he was taking him into a war zone. It scared him.

“A little. But not because of you. But because this is new and we’ll be adults and everything will change.” He reached over and touched Craig’s soft freckled cheek, cupped it with his hand. “I promise I’ll do everything to keep you happy though.” He promised him softly, it was his first vow. The first vow he would make to him, the vow he would keep for the rest of his life. He was eighteen years old and he wanted to grow and see things and discover everything. But there was this part of him that was scared of change and what was waiting for them. 

But they had each other. They had each other to grow with, each other to discover everything with. That was enough. Just enough to get them through until they had steady ground. Craig nuzzled his cheek into Stan’s palm and closed his dark eyes for a moment. It was the sign, the sign to lean in and close the gap between them, pressing his lips to Craig’s soft ones. Their first kiss, their first physical contact. They were betrothed, they were promised to be wed. But they weren’t yet, it was all so fragile and he was afraid that one wrong move would topple the whole thing over. 

It would have been easy to keep going, to press his tongue into Craig’s mouth and cover his slight frame with his, his hands under his clothing, exploring all that soft tanned skin. Laying between his legs, pressing his hips against his. But he didn’t. He gently helped him to his feet, walk him back to his village. He made sure he was safe, nothing would hurt him as long as they were together.

“Can I ask you something.” He tucked some soft black hair behind his pointed little ear, letting his fingertip brush the tip of his ear. “Are you nervous? To be wed to me?” He felt his heart pounding in his chest, he wanted to know the answer but he didn't at the same time. What if Craig didn’t want to marry him, what if Craig didn’t want this arrangement. 

“I'm nervous like you are. But tonight, I feel a little more secure.” He put his small hands in Stan’s and squeezed gently. “In three nights we’ll be wed, three nights I’ll leave this place and be at your side.” He looked up at him. “I’ll see you in three nights, until then, I’ll be thinking of you.” He looked down at their joined hands and saw Craig slipped something into them. A little woven bracelet. It was on his slim wrist and now Stan had it as a keepsake. He would walk back to his own village, he would go into his dwelling. He would think of how in three nights, he would be wed to Craig Tucker, he would take care of him. He laid down on his bed and he thought about how they would lie here side by side, together, joined together. It was all he was thinking of, Craig’s soft body beside him, his hands on his skin, his smell in the bedding. The way his skin would taste, how he would feel underneath him, how it would feel to be inside of him. Craig’s soft moans, his name on his lips. His hand on his dick, beating it like there was no tomorrow. Beating it to the thought of this boy who would soon be his. He would be his forever. He came all over his hands with Craig on his mind. Three nights.

Craig woke up on the third morning. His attendants drew him a bath and rubbed his skin with coconut and argan oil until it was soft and glowing. He put on the long white robe and headdress. It was grand and ornate, white feathers, gold detailing. More delicate than his normal ceremonial one, lighter than it too. He stepped out of his chambers and made his way down the hall to where his parents waited for him. The ceremony was to take place in their village, in front of both of their people. He heard the traditional music, he heard the speech Stan’s father gave, about joining the kingdoms. He heard the cue for him to step out and he saw everyone gathered. He kept his eyes on what was in front of him, feeling the pang of nerves started to take over. One foot in front of the other, moving him towards his future, his husband. 

Stan looked tall and broad and his hair was braided with feathers. He smiled when he met his eyes and it was here. It was all in front of him. His hand was in Stan’s as they stood in front of the highest elder in his village and pledged his desire to be joined with this boy. They recited their promises to each other and he felt something cool on his cheeks. Gold painted stripes smoothed on by the elder’s thumb. He looked over at Stan and he had the same stripes on his cheeks. Everyone cheered and it was over. It was so fast, this lifelong commitment. It was so fast and he thought it would be more. He thought he would feel different. But he didn’t. He felt like he felt yesterday and the day before. But now, he was married. He had a husband and new people to look after. This was day one of the new part of his life. 

The feast was plentiful and grand, anything he could want was there. His favourite foods, the best wine. The honey cake he shared with Stan, feeding each other a piece by hand. He danced with his new husband, the traditional songs of his people. He laid his head on his husband’s chest, felt his arms around his waist. 

“Is this everything you've ever wanted?” He asked Stan softly. Was this the thing he dreamed of? That he wanted this more than anything else in his life. That there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted Craig Tucker. It made him nervous, that he would be tossed back like the rotten produce no one wanted. 

“Of course you are.” He put a hand on Craig’s cheek and stroked it gently. Looked into his dark eyes and they rested their foreheads against each other’s. “You’re mine now, no one is going to take you from me, no one will ever hurt you.” He promised him softly. He believed him, he wanted to at least. 

They retired to his room in his childhood home before they would make the journey to Stan’s land. The room looked exactly how he left it this morning, he expected it to look different. He let his husband lay him down on the bed and kissed him like it was their last night on earth. Over his jawline and down his throat, down to his jutting collarbone, leaving a trail of little bruises. His hands were under his robe, exploring all that soft tan skin. He knew there was only one way this was going to end, he knew his people needed him to consummate this union, make this official in the eyes of their joined people. He was nervous, he could feel himself trembling as Stan was removing his clothing. 

“Don’t be nervous, I won’t hurt you.” He gently brushed the dark hair out of Craig’s big dark eyes. “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” He was kissing down his chest gently, his tongue swirling around a little brown nipple. He closed his eyes and whimpered softly. He put his hands in Stan’s dark and hair and gently tugged. He earned his own groan from his husband, found one of his buttons it seemed. Stan kissed down his flat stomach, down to his sharp hip bones. He sucked a bruise on one, his mark. Craig was his, he was his life mate, his support system. He would be waiting for him to come home from war and soothe his rattled nerves. He would give this beautiful boy underneath him endless pleasure, that was the one thing he knew he could do for him. 

He dipped his fingers in the salve in the jar next to the bed, making sure they were slick enough where they wouldn’t hurt him. He would never hurt him, gently prepping him. He heard soft panting breath, he was scared and tensing up. 

“No my love, you have to relax.” He kissed him softly, soothing down nerves. “I won't hurt you remember? I promise.” He added another finger, gently stretching him. He was tight and hot and Stan could feel want just throbbing through his limbs, through his core and through his lust addled brain. It would be so easy to just push in and take him and Craig’s pleasure be damned. He didn’t want that though. Not for his kitten, he wanted to hear him moan and whimper and writhe underneath him. He wanted it to be everything he had ever wanted for him. 

“Push in, I'm ready.” Craig moaned softly. “Please Stan.” His head was thrown back on the pillow, expose the column of his throat, littered with his bruises, his mark on his soft tan skin. He pushed in slowly, easy, hearing a moan when he finally bottomed out in him. He thrusted his hips forward experimentally, seeing what rhythm worked for them. It was messy at first, they were young and inexperienced, Stan was trying to make this last as long as he could. Then they found their footing, they found their rhythm together. It was messy and imperfect, but it was everything he could have wanted. They were on this journey together and he just had to concentrate on making this last. He needed Craig to come first, he wanted to make sure Craig just came at all. He gripped his bony hips in his hands lifted them up and off the bed, thrusting deeply. He moved a shaking hand between them, using the same rhythm he liked when he wanted to get off quickly. Craig came with his name on his lips, his face buried in Stan’s chest. 

It didn’t take long for Stan to cum as well, filling him up, moaning his name. They laid there intertwined together, he didn’t want to pull out of him just yet. He wanted to be as close to him as possible, his thin frame in his arms, his nose in Craig’s soft, sweetly scented black hair. Tomorrow they would wake and prepare for the journey back to Stan’s land, but for tonight, they had each other. 

There would be plenty of time to be grown up, to tackle these responsibilities together. But for tonight, they had each other, the warmth of each other’s skin and the lull of sleep around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Day three folks, dress up. So this is inspired by the mobile game, South Park Phone Destroyer and [these](https://southparkphone.fanswiki.com/images/southparkphoneImages/thumb/4/49/Stan_of_Many_Moons.JPG/300px-Stan_of_Many_Moons.JPG) [cuties](https://i.imgur.com/614KcNa.png). This game is pretty stupid, but really cute and a nice way to waste some time honestly. I thought this would be a cute prompt for them.


End file.
